


The Battle of life

by Xeltion



Category: Original Work
Genre: just a random idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xeltion/pseuds/Xeltion
Summary: Just a little depiction of what a beautiful concept it is. The life. Got this idea after watching the marine Ford Arc of one piece, but will not tag it as a one piece fandom. Or else the readers will get frustrated that it is not an actual fan fiction.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	The Battle of life

**Author's Note:**

> These are just small topics, I will write one shots in the upcoming future. And hopefully, full fanfictions one day.
> 
> I really want to do a fairy tail one, as the ending was kind of 'meh' in the cannon.

A battle for the top,  
is not a fight among two fighters,   
or warriors if you can call them that.

Rather, It's a clash between two "monsters".  
Ever-hungry, Ever-growing, master of their own arts.  
Who thought that they can be the best,  
And now are struggling to claim it.

The fight does not take place beneath a clear sky, where everything is intact, rules that binds them to a fair match with the support of their friends and family.  
Rather it rages amongst the thundering storm, where the life corrodes, ground crumples, and the atmosphere is destroyed.

It is not that simple to conclude the results, as there is no winning or losing in the match. Instead there is a vague line that connects them.

The latter is quite easy to understand. You will not lose because you're already there. You are not _able_ to lose.

Even though the flames have died, the remains are yet to be extinguished. You are there, because you deserved to be there. Quite simple, isn't it?

Even after suffering a defeat, you can still claim that the strongest has struggled against you. Yet most refused to accept such excuses.

The former... is a little complex. Even after winning, one can lose. You can't win unless you've stomped his flames.

But there is a setback, his _survived_.  
Or why else would the battle be still going on ??

There is a saying that there are good ways to lose and bad ways to win. No one says you can't win in a good way.

The warriors clashed yet again, as they forced the heavens to vow before their strength. The ground quakes and the ocean's soars.

It does not matter where the battle is raging, be it sky, land or the deepest pits of hell. Their clashes are heard throughout the entire world.

A man needs something, most people call it a "reason" to grow strong, stronger and still beyond.

And that same man grew up to be called a monster, just so he can protect that 'reason'. He doesn't even care if he has to shape the entire world by himself to suit it. Quite Selfish to be honest.

He devoted his entire existence to build up to the point, where no matter what is to come, he shall confront it just so that he can say "I will not live upto your ambitions, even if I have to force mine upon yours."

He grows, in his own world where he learns to live 'for' the reason. His greed ascends, and he want to take it for himself alone. He dreams what he can do with it in the future.  
And one day... It just...

 _Vanishes_...

Everything that the man has live upto, just, in a snap has gone. Like... It never existed. His entire life began to crumble before his very eyes. His mind began to shut off, his body refuses to listen to him. He just... don't care anymore.

And an unfocused mind is the most dangerous weapon in the whole world. There is no respect for self-preservation or morality anymore. Why would someone wants to live in a world where he has to live with the consequences of his doings. His _Karma._

So far, he was able to avoid his fate by putting the blame on his _reasons_ for his doings. But let me ask you this... _Do You really believe that?_

When a man has lost his so called 'reasons', he has to take responsibility for every single action he performs. The excuses that has been residing on the tongue of the warrior began to fade.

The very first thing that challenges him are the consequences of his so called 'actions' that he has committed. Before, he can shrug it off with his 'reasons', but now the world has changed far ahead of him for this.

The world twist and turned him to cope with his doings. _Because that's the nature of life itself._

Every single person on this planet, be it a human or a god, is bounded by the ravines of time. Ever-changing, it keeps on moving forward.

Maybe it's time that you should learn to ride it. Yes?

**Author's Note:**

> You can comment your thoughts on this, as I think that it is big enough to criticize.
> 
> And you can also provide me with ideas, or someone that you want to see. I will try my best to write on it.
> 
> See ya later...


End file.
